Closer To You Closer To Mango
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Before you judge the title, read the story. You'll get it when you're done...and probably still not laugh..XD This is a oneshot based on MirSan, but there IS a snippet of InuKag. Not a whole bunch... Even though InuKag is one of my top OTP I still LOVE MirSan! :D You'll also see why I wrote it inside. Sango is injured and whilst Miroku is aiding her, they realise a few things...


**Me: Hai Hai Hai!**

**Natsumi: Yo!**

**Me: This is a MirSan oneshot because when I looked for some the other day I saw that there were only 857 or something!**

**Natsumi: Most of them were ones which mainly focused on InuKag, not that we don't love InuKag but we also love MirSan!**

**Me: Indeed! So now I have a plan, to post a MirSan oneshot! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Natsumi: Wow..so evil.**

**Me: Just shut up and eat your skittles.**

**Natsumi: I'M TASTING THE RAINBOW!**

**Me: Yeah yeah..whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha does not own me. *Natsumi glares at me* Ugh! Fine, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Indigo eyes stared intently at the skin of a demon slayer, her wound was pretty deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Hm..it just won't stop bleeding." Not too long ago, Miroku and his friends had to battle a pretty normal and weak looking demon. Sadly, their eyes had decieved them. For what they fought was much more powerful than they had first thought because it managed to leave a deep gash in Sango's cheek, before he actually thought he saw jawbone. However, deep inside he knew that he was just worrying too much about it. About her. "I'm sure it's just a surface wound, it will clear up soon enough." The monk's eyes stayed glued to the wound as he shook his head wiping more blood away with a cloth, after dipping it in the stream they were sat by he used the cloth to wipe her brow. She was starting to sweat slightly, "Sango, you're as pale as the moon and your skin is freezing. I don't think it's going to heal too quickly without some help."

_'Yeah, but your warm hand isn't doing much good either...'_

Miroku's hand was currently resting on her uninjured cheek to keep her head in place, even though she was losing quite a lot of blood her cheeks had a pink tinge to them. Luckily for her, the monk didn't notice because of the injury. She couldn't help but be touched by his concern for her, usually he would be more collected but right now he was even shaking lightly. Her arms which were lying limply by her side ached to hold him and stop his trembling, but she knew that she could never get enough courage to do that so she stuck with co-opperating with him. It was all silent until he made a small happy sound which told her that it was improving, but she was getting dizzy. That wasn't good. Why was she **really **dizzy? Was it because of the blood loss? Or was it maybe because he was so close? She mentally slapped herself and gripped the ground in frustration, there was no way in hell she had fallen for such a perverted, annoying, stupid, warm, kind, sweet, cute-**no**! No! **No**! _**No**_! She wasn't in love! One day she would have to see him happy with another woman who he truly deserved, he would have children and a better job than a _travelling_ monk! Maybe he would work at a shrine not far from his new home? She and him would obviously still be good friends but nothing more! His dogs wouldn't like that! _'Kami...I am thinking this through way too much.' _Also, could someone please explain why it hurt for her to even think of them being friends? Maybe she secretly hated him? No...she knew that she could never hate him for anything, but she **wasn't** in love! Somehow she felt as if she had heard those words before...oh yeah! Kagome had sung some strange song to do with that, she even remembered how it went! Sango had an awesome memory considering she had sung it about 3-4 weeks earlier, unknownst to her, she was actually humming the tune as Miroku worked on bandaging her wound.

He couldn't help but smile at the distant look in her eyes as she hummed a tune, she really was a wonderous woman. If only she would see how much she mean't to him, then she may have a reason to feel the same way towards him. At least that's what he wished for every night before he went to sleep, she was always on his mind. Whether she was nagging at the back of his thoughts or if she was the reason he couldn't sleep at night, she was always there. It actually scared him sometimes, because then he wouldn't be thinking of ways he could destroy Naraku which what was usually on his mind until he met her. One day, at dinner it suddenly came to him that **he was in love with her**! Man, he still remembered his spit take...and a very angry half demon. Kagome and Shippo couldn't stop laughing whilst Sango was trying not to laugh, but eventually she did, and that kept him hooked...not just to her but to a clawed finger. Yeah, he stopped and Inuyasha caught him.

_'Ah..the good old days...'_

Sango was humming her way through the song when she came to the end and gasped, she remembered the words for the ending..._**'At least out loud..I won't say I'm in love'**_...and she jumped up shaking her head. "NO!" Miroku just stared at her as if she had went mad, when she realised what exactly she was doing her cheeks brightened slightly and she gulped sitting back down. "G-Gomen..." He just raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards him by lifting it with two of his fingers, she jumped a little at the contact and her breath hitched in her throat at the closeness. "What **was** that about? Did I hurt you at all?" She slowly just shook her head and searched his eyes for something she wasn't sure of herself yet, but all she knew was that her feelings were building up and she was about to explode. As their eyes met with an understanding she finall realised, _'I...do I really...? Do I really love him? Do I love Miroku?'_ Her cheeks bloomed into roses as she came to that very worrying realisation, his grip loosened so she pulled away and looked at the ground. He could never know. Her reputation would be ruined entirely! Was this really about her reputation for hating him? Or was this because of fear? Was Sango scared of being hurt by him? She couldn't imagine Miroku **intentionally** hurting her, but that was the thing. If he did hurt her unintentionally then she would be too afraid of hurting him to tell him about it, the one thing she really didn't want to do...was hurt him. "Sango? Are you alright?" She gulped and nodded curtly, then after thanking him for fixing up her wound they stood up and made their way back to Kaedes hut. For some reason he knew the time was now. He knew that if he didn't say anything now he would lose her forever. _'Well, here goes nothing...' _

"Hey Sango?"

She hummed in response and looked up at him to see his face reddening bit by bit, this worried her because he might have caught a fever. "H-Have you ever...cared about someone.." Her eyes widened a little in surprise and she smiled softly nodding, "Of course I-" However, he cut her off. "...a lot?" Without warning she came to a realisation, oh no, he mean't _'love' _didn't he? She felt a blush coming on...How could she answer that? If she said yes then he might guess that she loved him but if she said no he might think of her as heartless, what could she say? Maybe she could play dumb? "W-What do you mean, Miroku?" Dammit, now he was going to ask her if she-"Do you love anyone, Sango?" Oh...DAMN!

She shrugged and scratched the back of her head nervously, he sighed and stopped in front of her making her crash into his chest. Before she could go anywhere the monk wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair, her blush brightened tenfold! "Miroku, what are you doing?" He was silent. No words. No actions. Just the swift breeze of the air rustling their clothes, she felt her breathing come to a halt when he leaned towards her ear. "S-Sango..if you promise not to laugh I'll tell you a secret. Promise?" All she could do was nod, no words could describe how confused she was. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, yet all she wanted to do was cuddle closer to him. So again, she settled for just co-opperating with his movements. "I love you." Her body froze and she just stopped breathing. Sango was dead. She was well and truly dead. Well...it seemed like it anyway. Just by being near him she could sense his nervousness, of course he would be! Why wouldn't he be? What she was about to say was..probably going to break his heart. "Miroku..I..." He pulled away slightly and gave her a questioning look, with those damn eyes of his. So deep and so full of emotion that she couldn't continue her sentence, she couldn't lie to him. Instead of words she decided to use actions for her answer, she leaned in quickly and pecked him on the cheek blushing wildly. Only moments later she heard the rumble of his chest as he chuckled half heartedly, "Dear Sango...you _certainly do _have your way with words." She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and placed a small and gentle hand on his cheek, "Shut up ya pervert." He smirked and raised his eyebrows, "I can be..." SLAP!

"PERVERT!

Sango left him giddy and in his own little world, but to be perfectly honest she was feeling the same way. Oh and she made sure to hit him good and sharp, so then **she **could fix **his** wounds. Maybe the next time would be as good as this one.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Meanwhile, Miroku was petting his cheek sorely when he heard rustling from the bushes and a little giggle. He peaked through them and saw Kagome looking through the leaves all starry eyed, of course Inuyasha was there to criticise her on her fangirling. "Ehem! What are you two doing here?" Before he could say anything else both of them pointed at each other and started screaming in unision, "IT WAS HIM/HER!" "NO IT WASN'T!" "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Miroku just smiled and shook his head fondly, he knew Sango would be safe because Kirara and Shippo would be there with Kaede to protect her. After a minute of silence he looked to see them both smirking evilly and smugly at him, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Congrats you lecher." Kagome squealed and hugged him tightly yet shortly before clapping her hands, "Oh my Kami, well done! Can I plan the wedding? You are going to propose soon right? I can't wait forever! I mean, neither can Sango but neither can I! You two are such a perfect couple, your kids are going to be just so adorable! By the way, I can tell because together your name would be Mango, and mango is a really nice fruit which is why-" Inuyasha covered her mouth quickly with his hand to shut her up, Miroku was almost dizzy with all the requests she had just asked of him there within those...5 seconds. She crossed her arms and looked up at the half demon with pink cheeks as he looked down at her smirking, "You talk too much woman." Her cheeks brightened only slightly as he let go and they all began to make their way back to the hut, Miroku with a little skip in his step and he went a little bit faster because well..the closer her got to home, the closer he got to Sango.

**Me: Hope you liked this!**

**Natsumi: *snore***

**Me: Yeah...it's nearly half past 11...**

**Natsumi: *snore***

**Me: Well...be sure to follow and favourite and maybe even review on this story! Bye now! :D**


End file.
